kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gamewizard2008/Lot8Fb - Battle with Final Entity (Final Boss) (Spoilers)
The showdown against the final boss of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Final Entity. Play the "His World Final Destination Remix" from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Final boss: Final Entity The Final Entity sent the first series of meteors at the Avatar-Negatar, the elemental being spinning rapidly to fling them away with his Keyblades. The Supreme God then blew out a row of tornados, catching the Avatar inside, but Kingdom Elements expanded an air barrier to free himself, shooting said barrier at Arceus’s face. Arceus shook his head from the wind as Super Sonic shot forward and dealt several Home Attacks to his face. Super Shadow flew around the god and released Chaos Spears at his form, damaging him from all sides as Final Entity charged up a Hyper Beam, unleashing it, and barely missing Super Shadow. “Regular attacks won’t do much good now.” Eggman spoke to them. “You need to find a way to expose his Elemental Plates, then attack them.” “But that thing’s impervious to every element out there. How can we do that?” Tails asked. “Wait!” Rouge spoke up. “What if they attack him with elements that are the opposite of what he’s using?” “It could work.” Nolan replied. “You hear that, guys? Try attacking with the opposite element he’s using!” “So, if he’s using Air, then it should be Earth.” Toph figured. “Let’s go for it!” Kingdom Elements called. The super-being grabbed several chunks of earth from the realms and shot them toward the deity’s mouth as it was releasing wind. They were able to knock his face around and cease his blowing, but the god started hurling bigger chunks of earth. Super Sonic spun around and tried to send tornados at him, but he wasn’t able to catch the chunks as they hit and sent him flying. “No good. Opposite elements aren’t enough.” Lucario observed. “Air isn’t strong enough to counter Earth.” “But Earth is weak against Water!” Eva smirked as she spun together a watery cyclone and used it to smack the god like a whip. Arceus was knocked around a bit, ceasing his throwing, and Eva was able to forge together a long, icy shard and use it to deal blows against Arceus’s face. “Well, look who memorizes their Pokémon so well!” Matt Garley smirked. “Evan Lucky Rogers has quite a few tricks up her sleeve.” Eva replied proudly. “No ripping off me.” Morgan told her. “It’s not over, yet.” Mika reminded. “Let’s keep at it.” The Filipino charged a series of giant Psycho Spheres in her hands and hurled them toward the supreme being, and Arceus took a few hits before creating a psychokinetic barrier around him. Nigel and Burning Blaze flew around and threw flames at the barrier, but Arceus stood his ground as he launched dark lasers from his mouth, blowing the pyrokinetics away. “What would psychic be weak against?” Danika asked. “What weakens The Force best of all, Danika?” Wesley Dodds called. “A troubled mind.” “In other words, some fearbending.” Mandy figured, flying beside the god’s face. Mandy released a powerful Fear Scream, making Arceus wince a little as the force-field slightly cracked. Arceus weakly charged a Hyper Beam in his mouth, but Kingdom Elements released an even stronger Fear Scream, causing the barrier to shatter as Arceus roared in pain. The god quickly teleported behind the Ava-Negatar and whipped him away with Iron Tail. Dimentia and Kirby kept trying to send Shooting Stars at him, but Arceus kept warping and zapping them with Space Lightning. “Nothing contradicts Space better than Time. Now is YOUR chance, Shadow.” Meta Knight announced. “Chaos CONTROL!” Shadow unleashed his powers at the Supreme God before he could teleport, freezing him in time. Super Shadow and Lehcar then flew beside each other as they went around the god and unleashed their dark powers. Eventually, the Time Stop wore off, and Arceus felt the pain come on. The mighty god made a cyclone of water circle around his form, expanding around the realm to push the heroes away. Eva quickly shielded herself in her own water barrier, but couldn’t protect as Arceus released a breath of ice, freezing her in place. While the water still encased everybody, Lehcar and Dimentia immediately released their lightning powers, and Arceus took a painful shock as the water faded away. Arceus still shook electrical currents as Nigel and Rachel flew in and dealt a series of strikes against his visage. Arceus recovered and shook his head, blowing the two swordsmen away. Arceus begun to hurl a wave of toxic waste from his mouth, which the two dodged. The toxic was coming at Virginia and Danika, but the two shadowbenders released a large wind of Shadow Breath, which was strong enough to keep the poison back, the black mixing into the green. As the ball of poison and shadow spiraled together, Kingdom Elements grabbed the sphere and tossed it at Arceus’s face. Arceus barely looked effected by the attack as he released a faster wave of toxic waste, which the shadows quickly dodged. Burning Blaze and the Mario Bros. hovered beside the toxic and released a spiraling beam of fire, coming in contact with the poison and creating a massive explosion, which was channeled directly to Arceus. The god was blown back, coughing smoke out as Cosmo the Plant and Nova flew at him. Cosmo used her abilities to shoot a series of acorns into Arceus’s mouth, causing tons of trees to and plants to grow along his form. Nova used her enhanced Animal Telepathy to summon swarms of bees to eat the pollens off his flowers, and cows and giraffes rained down from the heavens to devour his grass and leaves, preventing Arceus from moving well. “Looks like nature is taking its course.” Palutena joked. “Too bad Viridi ain’t here to see this!” Pit replied. That’s when Matt Garley flew across the god’s body and released a cloud of bug spray and insecticide across the fungus-like forest, killing every living thing that dwelled on it. The decay of all the life caused Arceus to get weak, so the three hedgehogs took advantage of this time to lock hands and combine their Home Attacks, launching with full force at the deity’s face. They pierced straight through, and Arceus roared and hollered with pain. The god quickly reformed his face and glared at the other heroes. He inhaled some breath through his lungs and released a humongous cloud of Shadow Breath, fogging and blinding everyone’s vision. Danika easily countered with her own Light Shadow Breath, pushing against Arceus’s and illuminating the area. The two opposing breaths fought each other until Danika’s prevailed, the light coming in contact with Arceus’s eyes and blinding his vision. Rachel and Eva then proceeded to charge their Moonward and Skyward Strikes respectively and send them at the eyes, harming them even further. “Yeah! Keep at it! He doesn’t stand a chance against you guys!” Patton cheered. “Why do we keep calling it a ‘he’, anyway?” Fanny asked. “How do we know Arceus isn’t a girl?” “What’re talking about, of course he’s a boy. He sounds like a boy.” Patton argued. “Maybe her voice is just broken.” Fanny refuted. “That’s just stupid. It’s a boy!” “Girl!” “Boy!” “Girl!” “WILL YOU TWO STOP IT? !” Scarlet shouted. “Save your bickering till AFTER we save the world.” Violet told them. “Fine, fine. …''Boy''.” “''Girl''.” Arceus shook from his pain and immediately unleashed another Hyper Beam, missing Nigel and Kirby as the two struck him with the power of their sword/Star Rod. Mikaela flew in closer and formed a psychic shield over the deity’s face, adding in more force to shrink the barrier and suffocate him. Arceus quickly broke free of the barrier and unleashed a Fear Scream at Mika, deafening her and making her drop. The Filipino was saved in the arms of Silver, who quickly flew them away. Arceus kept releasing the Fear Scream at everyone, but April and Sonya were able to fly around and use emotionbending to calm the Supreme God, stopping his screaming. During his stunned state, Kingdom Elements flew at the deity and laid a beating upon his visage with his Keyblades, dealing heavy damage as Arceus flew away. Arceus sent flaming meteors raining down from the heavens, but Mika and Super Silver grabbed them in their psychic and shot them at the deity’s body. After taking in the meteors, Arceus released a wave of burning magma from his mouth, burning any platforms it came in contact with. Eva did her best to counter the magma with her water, but it proved too strong, so the princess flew away. Kingdom Elements used a mix of fire and earthbending to grab the magma and blend it into a ball. They sent the ball at Arceus, at the same time they coughed a giant Gas Bomb in the same direction. The Gas Bomb hit the magma and erupted a gigantic explosion, covering the Supreme God in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kingdom Elements dodged just in time to avoid another wave of magma. Eva kept trying to splash water on it, but she thankfully had some help from Super Sonic, the two mixing air and waterbending to successfully make the magma freeze into stone. “Eraaugh…” Kingdom Elements grunted, barely able to hold the incredibly long stone. “Anyone wanna lend a hand?” “Ready, Angie?” Toph asked the 7-year-old. “MMM!” Angie fist-pumped. The two earthbenders stomped the ground and flew headfirst toward the humongous earth chunk as Aang and Gnaa held it. They quickly tilted the other way and crashed their bare feet into the stone, sending the massive earth directly at Arceus’s face. The mighty god was pushed away upon impact, the entire rock crumbling against his form as Arceus shook back to his vision. Nigel, Rachel, and Eva were flying for him, touching together as they spiraled into a drill, their sacred swords aimed at the god. They collided with the area just under his neck and drilled across the very center of his form. The pain surged through Arceus, unable to bear it as the three pierced out the back end. “Gross!” Rachel whined. Nigel’s eyes widened at the sight of the Elemental Plates, all 12 of them emerging from Arceus’s form. “Look! The plates!” “Now’s our chance, let’s get ‘im!” Rachel exclaimed. Arceus shook back to recovery and quickly hid the Elemental Plates back into his form, flying away afterward. “You’re not getting away like that.” Eva told him, flying after alongside Kingdom Elements. Arceus about-faced them and nearly blinded them with a flash of light. The two reappeared inside an oceanic realm where the waves surfed violently. Arceus created a monster of a tidal wave and sent it at the two, but Eva and Aang/Gnaa did their best to fight back with their own waterbending. The two flew in closer as titanic columns of water shot up from the sea, the two quickly dodging around as Eva sliced some columns with her sword. The two were closing in on the supreme being, but before they could land a strike, they were teleported again, this time appearing over an icy mountain. Eva shivered slightly from the cold as they flew toward the deity, dodging rising columns of snow. Arceus sent titanic snowballs at them, which the two had to go far away to dodge. Eva saw another one coming at her, but sent a cyclone of water directly ahead, cutting a hole through the snowball that she fit into, allowing it to pass. Kingdom Elements followed her actions, spinning his twin Keyblades as a snowball came forth, slicing a hole clean through for him to pass. The two kept after the god as Arceus allowed a midair avalanche to come their way. They soared a few feet above the avalanche as debris tried to hit them, but they avoided the debris and made their way to the god. Kingdom Elements bended some snow together and created an iceberg together and forced that iceberg straight upward, piercing the god’s stomach. Eva saw the Water Plate come out, and quickly flew toward it. She tipped her sword toward the moon and charged a Moonward Strike, sending it at the plate. The Water Plate shattered to pieces, and Arceus’s water and icebending powers faded. They were teleported back to the Scattered Realms as Arceus appeared weaker. “Come on, Angie, let’s take out its Earth Plate.” Toph said. Angie nodded as both of them combined their earthbending to make their platform fly in closer to Arceus. Kingdom Elements joined them as they approached the god, who instantly teleported them. The three benders found their selves on a mountainous region. Arceus seemed miles ahead of them, so Toph and Angie stomped their feet in the ground and started earth-running. Arceus made earth shards rise from the earth, but Angie conjured a Boulder-n-Chain to smash them out of the way, but Arceus simply conjured a rock wall to block their path. The two immediately jumped and pierced through the ground, digging their way under as they got closer. Arceus was unable to find them as the girls finally made it below the god, shooting up from the ground and flying at Arceus. Before they could reach him, they found their selves suddenly on a rock floating along a magma river in a volcanic region. They carefully balanced the rock to keep from falling over, using their bending to make the rock move along the river. Arceus, who hovered above the volcano, caused the volcano to tremble as magma geysers erupted all around. A geyser emerged from below the platform and propelled them into the air, but Kingdom Elements grabbed the rock from below and carried the girls as they flew for Arceus. Arceus made the volcano explode again, sending a series of flaming rocks. Toph and Angie grabbed the rocks with their bending and sent them back, burning Arceus’s eyes. As soon as they reached the god, Aang and Gnaa shot them flying over the head as they made the volcano erupt again, a massive geyser of magma rising to burn Arceus’s stomach. The girls landed on the god’s back as the Earth Plate emerged. They quickly grabbed their rock platform and spun it around before sending it full force at the plate, destroying it and stopping Arceus’s earthbending. Upon their return to the Scattered Realms, this time Nigel was flying for the weakened god along with Kingdom Elements, and the Supreme God had them teleported again. They were transported to a desert realm of scorching hot son, burning the British leader’s bald head. Nigel and Aang/Gnaa flew to Arceus as walls of flames rose from the ground, the Brit spinning around and blowing the flames away with his sword. Nigel grabbed the flames in his bending and blew them into his sword, twirling his sword rapidly as the flames were sent at Arceus’s face. Arceus seemed unaffected as he spun the flames all around his body, covering his body in the flames. Meteors began to rain down from the heavens as Nigel flew around and avoided them, quickly swinging his sword to cut some meteors. Nigel’s eyes widened with fright as Arceus began charging some lightning by his mouth. But thankfully, Kingdom Elements flew in front of Nigel as the god released the lightning, catching the lightning on the tips of his fingers. He channeled the lightning through his body and sent it back at Arceus, stunning the god as the Fire Plate emerged from his back. Nigel flew around to the back and laid a beating of strikes against the plate, destroying it with his sword. Arceus was cut off from firebending as they returned to the realms, and Sonic felt that as his cue to fly in. The golden hedgehog flew toward Arceus at high speeds. The Supreme God then created the image of a bright, blue sunny sky. In the clear skies, Sonic saw the Creator God flying in the distance, sending powerful gusts of wind to keep the hedgehog back. Super Sonic sped against the winds and made his way toward Arceus as the entity blew tornados his way. Sonic spun his own tornados that countered the others and cancelled them out, pushing him back a little, but Sonic kept going. At that moment, the sunny skies became stormy with grey clouds, Sonic unable to see past the heavy rain as lightning struck around the area. The golden hedgehog dodged the lightning as quick as he could, but couldn’t get away as a gigantic twister began sucking him in. Sonic couldn’t fight against the cloudy grey twister, but watched as Kingdom Elements flew out from the cyclone, leaving a hole. Super Sonic flew into the hole and began whirling around the inside of the twister, seeing Arceus high up above. Sonic kept evading the strikes of lightning and shooting for the Supreme God. As Sonic drew nearer, Arceus released another whirling cyclone from his lungs, about to catch the hedgehog, but Aang and Gnaa flew in and caught it in their arms. They gripped the whirlwind tight and began swinging it around, attached to Arceus as the god became dizzy. Eventually, the Ava-Negatar squeezed the whirlwind so tight, the wind forced all the way back into Arceus, making the Air Plate shoot out from his back. Sonic flew around, spinning into a pinball as he gained more speed, then piercing through the elemental plate and cutting off Arceus’s airbending. The realm switched back to normal as Arceus was once again dizzied. “That does it for the Light Elements.” Kweeb observed. “But what about Poison?” Ava asked. “Well, guys: time to finish what Matthew started.” Jeremiah stated. “Yeah. Let’s do it!” Elijah cheered. “We’ll help out!” Yin and Yang exclaimed, touching hands as they transformed into a large dragon disguise. The Toxic Trio climbed onto the dragon and flew for the entity as Arceus changed their scenery again. They were flying under a dark, cloudy sky of poisonous clouds, emitting from a wasteful factory down below. Arceus bended the fumes and sent them at the poisonbenders, who all held their breaths as they drew in closer. When the fumes cleared, the benders grabbed their own poisons and shot them at the god, who merely accepted them as he made geysers of poisonous acid rise from the chimneys below. The dragon narrowly dodged the acid as Arceus began grabbing drums of toxic chemicals, oil, and fluoride, sending them at the heroes. Elijah conjured a Poison Whip and wrapped it around some cans, sending them back and blowing up other cans. As they drew closer, Arceus began making a hacking sound his mouth, and their eyes widened as it seemed like he was about to barf on them. They shielded their eyes, but Kingdom Elements appeared and began spinning the toxic clouds above Arceus around. In only a moment, a storm of Acid Rain started pouring on Arceus, making the god sizzle with burns. His skin burned enough so that the Poison Plate would reveal itself, allowing the poisonbenders to engulf their Purple Flurp, and release a gigantic Gas Bomb to blow the plate into pieces, stopping his poisonbending. “Your turn, Danika.” Nolan said to his girlfriend. “Ginny, smack him down.” Bartie said to the half-vampire. The two nodded and flew in, leaving their trail of blackness as the scenery changed to that of the Shadow Realm, the twilight sun setting in the distance. As they flew in, Arceus suddenly disappeared into the shadows. The two kept their guard up and looked around the many buildings, not noticing the deity’s shadow creeping behind them. Cheshire turned and immediately pulled the two out of the way, seeing the god’s sneak attack. Ginny started sending spanking hands at the god’s shadow, but Arceus swiftly avoided. As the shadow slithered away, the shadow of Kingdom Elements snuck up from ahead of him, dealing a few strikes with his Keyblades before knocking the god out of his shadow. Arceus then released Shadow Breath around the realm, blinding everybody. Danika weakly saw through the darkness, pulling Ginny out of the way to avoid the range of the Shadow Shockwaves. However, Aang and Gnaa snuck up on the god and used their own Shadow Shockwave against him, rapidly striking all points on his body, illuminating the area and causing the Shadow Plate to reveal itself. Danika felt the warmth of the dawn’s sun touching her, brimming with Light Shadows as she transformed into her Light Shadow Fury form. The giantess entity flew for Arceus and wrapped a tentacle around the Shadow Plate, crushing it into pieces. Shadowbending was cancelled off, leaving Arceus very weak. Mikaela and Silver nodded to each other, ready to wipe out his psychicbending as they flew in, the scenery immediately changing. They were inside a realm that glowed with blue and pink energy, the visions of many Jedi and Sith Lords hovering around the dimension. This made them slightly dizzy, but the two psychics flew in anyway, evading as Arceus sent rock chunks at them via psychic. Mika conjured her Psycho Spheres and blasted Arceus with them, doing little damage as they kept pushing closer. Suddenly, the two’s necks were grabbed by an invisible force, stopping in place as Arceus begun to choke them. Unknown to Arceus, Lucario began jumping the many floating platforms that led to the entity, leaping high in the air and saying, “Watch the power of aura!”, before releasing a mighty Aura Storm from his arms, burning into Arceus’s eyes. Silver and Mika were set free as Silver kept going, and Mika shrunk herself to a smaller height. When Arceus regained his vision, he only saw Silver coming at him, and he started flashing his eyes to stun the hedgehog. Silver evaded his attacks and grabbed a towering skyscraper with his psychokinesis, shooting it directly at the god’s face. Arceus looked unscathed as he angrily took Silver by the neck again. However, that’s when the little Mika finally reached his face, returning to normal size and throwing her hand at Arceus’s eyes, stunning him with a Psychic Shockwave. At that point, Kingdom Elements decided to unleash a storm of Force Lightning upon his form, the lightning powerful enough to reveal the Psychic Plate. Arceus was able to recover from the shock and blow the three of them away. The Supreme God charged up another Hyper Beam and sent it straight at Mika. The Filipino stayed calm and held her hand open, successfully catching the powerful beam inside. Once Arceus finished releasing it, Mika sent it straight back with her psychic, going for the Psychic Plate and destroying it. Arceus roared with intense pain, and Mika fist-pumped in victory. With that done, it was now Mandy’s turn to fly in to do away the Fear Plate. The realm turned to that of a stormy black sky over an endless graveyard. Mandy tried to fly to him, but was unable to get far as Arceus released a horrible Fear Scream, freezing the child in place. She closed her eyes and ears and shuddered with fear, unable to stay in her place. She almost fell, but a long, glowing pink yo-yo shot down and wrapped around her, pulling her back to safety. She looked up as Sonya was smiling down at her, still using Lee’s yo-yo. They both watched as April snuck up behind Arceus. The older Dickson girl used emotionbending and eased the deity’s mind once more, dying down his fearbending. Sonya and Mandy flew in closer as Arceus recovered and started releasing Fear Spheres, which Sonya grabbed with her yo-yo and tossed back. As they arrived at Arceus, Mandy stopped in front of his face, glowing into his evil, white eyes, brimming with darkness. Mandy seemed overcome by his frightening glare, afraid to make any move. Just then, Kingdom Elements shot between them and shot a deadly glare at Arceus, making the god freeze in shock as the Fear Plate exposed itself. Mandy flew to the back, where the Fear Plate was located. She studied her own reflection inside the Fear Plate and glared painfully. Just like that, the Fear Plate shattered at her own reflection, stopping Arceus’s fearbending. “His Light and Dark Elements are dispelled.” Numbuh Infinity announced. “But now for the others. Dimentia, it is your turn.” Dimentia nodded and flew at the Supreme God, the entire realm changing to that of outer space. Dimentia flew past all of the asteroids as Arceus made black holes appear in her way, some of them releasing meteors. Dimentia decided to warp, and reappear close to Arceus. She tried to storm him with Space Lightning, but to no avail as Arceus trapped her inside of barrier. Dimentia shut her eyes, sensing the impending doom, but squinted open when Arceus wasn’t doing anything. Arceus’s attention was turned away, and Dimentia looked behind, her eyes widening with shock. Mother Wisp was floating off in the distance with a swarm of the entire Wisp army, all of them glaring at their creator. One of the little Wisps made a call and jabbed his tentacle toward Arceus, and they all proceeded to charge into the god. They all attacked the god using their respective powers, and Dimentia was able to break free. She then used the full might of her spacebending to make stars shoot down from the heavens, damaging the god from all directions. The Space Plate revealed itself, allowing Dimentia to trap it inside a barrier. With a snap of the fingers, the Space Plate exploded inside, cancelling Arceus’s spacebending. All that left now was Time, and Shadow felt he was the one for that. The golden-red hedgehog charged in on Arceus’s form as the god emitted a might Roar of Time, making lasers emerge from all directions. “Chaos CONTROL!” Shadow called, slowing time down and using this to easily maneuver around the energy beams. The gold hedgehog reached the slowed god and hurled Chaos Spears as quick as he could, doing quick damage. When time reverted to normal, Shadow decided to charge his Spin Dash and fire away at Arceus’s visage, but this did nothing. As Shadow thought about what to do, he noticed Clockwork suddenly emerge from a portal. The Time Ghost grabbed Arceus in his Time Stop and used Rewind to make the Time Plate come out of his form. Shadow took this opportunity to shoot for the Time Plate, yelling, “Chaos… BLAST!”, releasing an explosion to destroy the Time Plate for good. With his other ten elements disposed of, all that left were Light and Darkness. Kingdom Elements flew in front of the Final Entity as both glared with each other. Twirling his Keyblades, Kingdom Elements touched his weapons together, forming a Keyblade that seemed twice as long, and had the mixes of the Keyblades of Light and Darkness. “I don’t believe it!” Meta Knight exclaimed. “It is… the X-''blade! The original ''X-''blade.” Kingdom Elements spun the ''X-''blade and flew all around the Final Entity, laying a series of blows that went unheard. When it was over, the Light and Dark Plates shot out from his body and shattered into nothing, leaving Arceus powerless as he screamed with unbearable pain. ''“Eight Guardians… now is your chance.” Mewtwo announced. Nova, Eva, Dimentia, Mika, Danika, Rachel, Sonya, and Matthew flew around Arceus’s center from all sides. They held up their Spirit Balls as their Firstborn hovered by them. The eight spheres glowed with a mystical energy, the eight deities channeling power through as all eight spheres released beams of light at Arceus, the eight of them flying in a perfect circle as the beams penetrated his form. “I hope this isn’t hurting him too much.” Nova said worriedly. “Relax, he’s a god, he’ll live through it.” Mandy told her. “IT’S A GIRL! ! !” Fanny screamed. In just a few moments, the Supreme God was sliced in half. The Jewel of Light and Darkness was exposed in his center, hovering slowly to the ground below. Phantom Gnaa had also emerged from the god’s fallen form, his eyes fixed on the sphere. “NO!” Kingdom Elements grabbed the phantom in his power and held him place, keeping him inside Arceus. At this point, the Toxic Trio, still riding the Yin-Yang dragon, flew around and observed the weakened god. Something inside the deity’s ruined forehead caught their attention. “Wait… isn’t that-“ Yin tried to say. The lot of them smiled with joy at who was laying unconscious atop the brain. “MATTHEW! !” They immediately flew down as the dragon took Matthew in its hands, quickly flying down to where the jewel had landed. The dragon gently set Matt on the ground as Yin and Yang reverted to normal. “Matthew!” “Wh-Whuh?...” Matt groggily opened his eyes and sat up, seeing the bright faces of Yin, Yang, and his friends. “We thought you were dead!” Elijah exclaimed. “Leo cried over you.” Jeremiah smirked. “Not as much as Steve! !” Leo whined. “Augh, so what’s happening?” Matt asked, rubbing his aching head. “We’re just getting to the end.” Dimentia told him as they all flew down. “The time has come at last.” Palutena spoke. “Now… benders of light… combine your sacred power. Let the light illuminate the darkness, and bring warmth to the heart that was troubled for eons.” '' '' '' ''“OR we can just leave him the way he is.” Medusa suggested. “The darkness is over, Medusa. Now, Arceus will meet the light.” “You heard ‘er, guys! DO IT! !” Pit cheered. “WATER!” Eva Roberts cheered, releasing a beam of golden water upon the sacred jewel. “EARTH!” Angie Granite screamed, rapidly stomping rocks toward the jewel. “FIRE!” Nigel Uno roared, unleashing a wave of flames against the jewel. “AIR!” Sonic the Hedgehog cried, blowing a mighty gust of wind. “POISON!” Matthew Dimalanta shouted, releasing the gassiest poisons in his lungs. “Shadow!” Danika Anderson exclaimed, her loyal shadow, Cheshire, fusing herself into the jewel. “Psychic!” Mikaela Corella cheered, unleashing her strongest wave of psychic energy. “Fear!” Mandy McKenzie shouted, screaming at the top of her lungs. “Space!” Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom yelled, infusing the power of stars with the sacred jewel. “Time!” Jagar King hollered, unleashing the Roar of Time at the Heart of Arceus. Lehcar EiznekCm looked studied the heroes, seeing they were having little affect. Realizing what was missing, the Negative flew down and yelled, “DARKNESS!”, unleashing the purple flames of Demise at the jewel. And with no one else filling in, Marine the Raccoon jumped down to the gang, crying out, “LIIGHT! !”, as she punched all of the Light Spheres she could at a rapid pace. By this point, everybody was trying their hardest to fuel the jewel with their power. They were all growing tired, but kept pushing through for the sake of their universe. “You can do it, Eva!” Kade Jackson cheered. “Come on, Angie, give it all ya got!” Harvey cheered. “I believe in you, Nigel.” Rachel encouraged. “GO, SONIC!” Amy cheered. “Hurry up, Matthew!” Yin hollered. “Be strong, Danika!” Nolan cheered. “Use that brain, Mika!” Rainier cheered. “Do it, ye snot-nosed brat!” Grim cheered. “The whole universe will be destroyed if you don’t. Now is your chance, Dimentia!” Jeremy cheered. “Go on, Jagar. Show him what ya got!” Misty yelled. “No one’s stronger than you, Lehcar. Show ‘em!” Yllaw cheered. “You have the light, Marine. I know you do.” Elijah called. “Hurry up, kids!” Eggman cheered. “GRAWR, THRASH ‘IM! !” Bowser cheered. “Crush him.” Kroctus ordered. “Come OON!” Rumpel ordered. “Do it.” Snake stated angrily. “We believe in you!” Khryssa yelled. “Do him what psychos can do!” Boba cheered. “Yo, goth chick, thrash it!” Doug cheered. “Come on, you’re stronger than that freak!” Gwen encouraged. “COME ON, NUMBUH ONE!” Sector V cheered. “SAVE THE DAY!” Sector W cheered. “Eee… huh, heehee.” A mysterious voice giggled. “I’ve got the giggles…” '' '' '' ''“Patrick, how do we keep ending up in these places, anyway?” Spongebob echoed. “Don’t ask me, Spongebob. Our show’s lost its appeal, I’m just going with the flow…” At that moment, the holy jewel flashed with a light more radiant than ever. Kingdom Elements soared down below and took the jewel, quickly flying up again as they faced Arceus. Phantom Gnaa watched with pure horror and fear at the sight of the holy jewel. In a few seconds, the combined Avatars started to split in half, and they were now two again as Gnaa held the sacred jewel. “Leave this to me.” Aang nodded. Negatar Gnaa spun around and flew full force into the Final Entity, forcing the sacred jewel into his form as he pierced through. “UWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !” Arceus brimmed with the holy powers of light. Tears welled in the supreme one’s eyes, the light looking ever so radiant in his vision. “Oh… it’s.. so.. beautiful…” The mighty god wept, his form slowly dissolving away into sparkling matter. The light grew more and more, and Arceus was gone from sight. (End song; play Roxas’s Theme from Kingdom Hearts II.) Arceus’s mighty form had vanished in the explosion of light. The light spread across the entire dimension, leaving only Lord Gnaa and his traitorous shadow. Phantom Gnaa weakly lay on the ground, gasping for breath, while Gnaa stood his ground and kept his Keyblade ready, very bruised from the arduous battle. Phantom Gnaa was barely able to keep himself up using his arms, bruised just as well as he tried to tilt his head up. “All this time… I trusted you. You were the only one I had… and you led me astray. You mended me… to your own dark ambitions.. and destroyed everything.” “Did I… Master?” Phantom Gnaa slowly looked up at him, an emotional smile on his face. “Oh?” Gnaa gasped slightly, eager to hear more of the phantom’s words. “Or did I… ''help ''you?...” The phantom weakly stood to his feet and faced his master. Gnaa looked even more shocked by this. “Take a look around you… The light is filling the universe again… thanks to you. Take a look at all of the wonderful things you have done… because of your actions.” Memories began to flow rapidly through Gnaa’s mind. He saw himself saving King Bowser from his diminutive state, making the Koopa join his ranks. With Lord Bowser on his side, he watched as the Koopa engulfed the growth potion, becoming the titanic beast that had duel with Fanny Fulbright. Upon Fanny’s victory, the Koopa’s skeletal form fell and crushed the Irish’s little brothers, and Fanny became devastated. It was her love and care for them that returned her to her normal size. '' '' '' ''Gnaa then watched as Bowser captured nearly everybody, leaving only the ‘cowardly’ Shaunie Fulbright. Shaunie braved the dangers of Bowser’s Castle and vanquished the Koopa King, having learned true bravery. '' '' '' ''Gnaa saw himself saving Eggman from the depths of outer space. The mad scientist was able to convince Hoagie to come to his side, because of all the neglect Hoagie’s been facing. Hoagie was able to see through Eggman’s ruse, and later realized how much he did mean to his friends. '' '' '' ''Eggman later returned to capture Sonic’s long-lost siblings, transforming them into heartless robots. The blue hedgehog knew how much he cared for his siblings deep down, and used that care to bring them back. '' '' '' ''Gnaa watched as he convinced the K. Rool Brothers over to his side. Kaptain Kruckers zapped Kami with the Dark Cannon, revealing her true negative thoughts against her alien friends. Kami soon learned that it didn’t matter if they looked different. They were her friends, and she loved them. '' '' '' ''Gnaa watched himself convince Rumpel Stiltskin to his side, through more-or-less force. The Elfin tricked Yuki Crystal into joining him, getting him involved with the wicked Lucinda Talzin. The crew of witches kept Yuki on their side, using his anger and hate against Jagar King. In the end, the witches had him killed, and Jagar made the deal with Talzin that changed the timeline. Despite what’s happened, the wicked witch was defeated, and Yuki truly knew how much Jagar really cared about him. '' '' '' ''Gnaa saw himself causing one of his bigger crimes: unfreezing Darth Genious. The maniacal Sith Lord stalked Nolan for years, causing many unfortunate things in his life, such as the death of Corey and Dillon. Nolan was manipulated by the Dark Side, betraying everything he once believed in. However, Nolan met Danika Anderson, the one girl that made Nolan keep going, despite all of the hardships. When Nolan saw what Brain had done to Danika, he finally saw the evil that he was. Nolan remembered his true purpose, and left the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood had destroyed the many worlds, but thanks to Nolan and his friends, they destroyed the Brotherhood and brought them all back together, even making him friends again with those who hated him. And for some reason, Gnaa saw a girl dressed as a witch, and cannot quite understand the meaning of her being there. '' '' '' ''Gnaa later saw the actions of his armies causing the revolution started by GUN. Metahumans everywhere were hunted for being who they are. Even Mika had gone through a feeling of hurt when Rainier betrayed her. But out of the blue, Khryssa had returned, and put an end to Boba Fett’s negative ways toward psychicbenders. And thanks to them, they were able to change the Commander’s ways, and metahumans were free to roam. '' '' '' ''Gnaa watched all of the harm that had come from releasing Ganondorf. The Dark Lord set free Lehcar EiznekCm, causing destruction all across the land. By Ganondorf’s hand, Demise was freed, and the world fell into destruction. Lehcar EiznekCm learned to take a stand against her abusive father, Mandy learned how much Rachel really cared for her, Scarlet had finally put aside her hatred for Violet… and Rachel finally found true courage. And thanks to the light that she, Mandy, and Lehcar had created, Ganondorf was vanquished for good, becoming heroes to KND everywhere. Gnaa’s face was frozen in shock, tearing dripping from his eyes at all of the wonderful moments. Phantom looked just as tearful, smiling as he approached his master. “You see, Master?...” “You…You really were trying to help me.” “The gods created me… to lead you on the right path. After so many years… I have done what I was ordered to do. I have led you… to the light.” “Oh, Phantom!” Gnaa fell to his knees, breaking into tears. “Now, Master…” Phantom reached a hand down to him as Gnaa looked up at his trusting face, “it is time.” Gnaa ceased crying, taking his phantom by the hand as he was helped up. The two held their arms open and embraced gently into a hug. The black shadow’s body brimmed with light, fading as he absorbed into Gnaa’s form. The Negatar studied his empty arms, feeling the light coursing through his veins. His formed brimmed with the powers of the Negatar, feeling an energy surge as he roared into the heavens. (End song.) “H-Hey! What’s he doin’? !” Bowser shouted. The scattered fragments of light from Arceus all began sucking into Gnaa’s form, swallowing him in a ball of light which pressed together. Everybody looked around as the realm began shaking wildly, watching as the distorted sky shattered like glass all around. “The realm is breaking apart.” Rachel yelled. “That thing’s going to explode!” “The ALL is LOST MOMENTS!” Leo cried. “Sooo… anyone got any ideas?” Nolan asked calmly. “You know about this supernatural stuff more than we do.” Gwen told him. “WE’RE GONNA DIIIEEE!” Shaunie cried. Luvbi air-smacked him and said, “CALMETH DOWN, thee moaning whale. Therein must be a way.” “Meeewwww!” The Ancestor Firstborn’s call echoed as a light shone from his form. The light flashed as the whole of the many heroes was trapped inside a gigantic bubble. “Well, this seems familiar.” Princess Peach said. “Ah jus’ hope the little tyke knows what ‘e’s doing.” Boba Fett said. “Just stay calm inside that bubble, and we’ll get you out of here.” Jirachi told them. “Ugh. This is really getting old.” Kami complained, having been squished against the wall of the bubble by Donkey Kong’s muscular form again. “Hey, you’re not the only one.” Jeremiah told her, his head squished by Chunky Kong’s rear. “Hang on tight, you all.” Azelf told them. “This is going to be a wild ride.” The sphere of light compressed with even more energy as the bubble hovered away. In just a few seconds, the sphere exploded into a massive supernova, spreading across the entire universe as the Scattered Realms fell into ruin. The lush fields of Planet Wisp had returned to normal as Zim, Dib, and the Wisps cheered away. The remains of the Brotherhood base had returned, with most of the villains frozen, with the exception of Cheshire, Cree, Tornado, and some other teen villains as they wondered what just happened. The Realm of Oceana had returned to normal, the many creatures of the sea more excited than ever as their once-beautiful ocean was restored. The wonderful world of Avalar was restored, and its Elfin, Cheetah, Dragons, and other residents went back to enjoying the serenity of their lovely planet. Chicago, Indiana was restored to its place. Despite all of the destruction it had endured, the city looked more beautiful than ever, and The Quads’ mother looked with pride in knowing what her children had done. Nightmare Land had returned to its place in outer space, and Jar Jar Blinks was quite crazy as ever, running all around the city of celebrating Nightmares in a frantic fashion. The G.U.N. HQ was restored as well. Commander Brett Gunkan awoke beside Lyle T. Rourke, shocked at seeing each other. They looked up as a portal opened above them, dropping out Magolor and Marx. The two Nightmares hit the ground, standing up in their regular, powerless forms as they looked around. The many soldiers of GUN were roaring with cheers. Brett and Lyle looked to the light in the sky that was restoring the universe, filled with a warmer feeling like no other. “How ironic…” Gunkan spoke. “After the way we treated them… they saved us all in the end. We were wrong about The Quads, and those metahumans.” “Hmm…” Lyle sighed, staring at his crystalized hand. Brett placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “The time for metahuman oppression is over. We must work together to ensure peace and prosperity for a brighter future. Whaddyou say, Lyle?” Lyle looked at him and said, “Excellent idea, Commander.” Magolor and Marx exchanged hopeful glances and continued staring at the bright sky. Finally, Cleveland, Virginia was restored to its place. The Sector V Treehouse stood mighty and tall as ever, just as every other treehouse throughout the world. Kids Next Door everywhere, and everyone was celebrating. The universe was saved, the Heartless were destroyed, and the fighting was finally over… Category:Blog posts